


Writing My Lover's Skin

by AceAntagonist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bonding, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Mutual Pining, Original Character(s), POV Male Character, Relationship(s), Soul Bond, Sweet Draco Malfoy, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceAntagonist/pseuds/AceAntagonist
Summary: Soul Mates rarely meet, but Draco still hopes that the ink stains on his skin will prove to be fruitful in finding his Soul Mate.





	1. Splash Of The Inkwell

Splatter.

 

Scratch out

 

Writing. 

 

This is what usually coated his arms, dark in contrast against his soft, moonlight coloured skin. Dark “tattoos” covering his hands and arms, fading within a few days only to later be darker than ever. Special tattoos given to him by his soulmate, he wishes that whoever this writing was from would just just show themselves, but for soulmates to meet is actually quite rare. Too rare.

Draco sighed and covered up his pale arms, deep in thought.

“Are you up, because breakfast is ready in the Great Hall and I don’t feel like waiting much longer!” Blaise said from somewhere outside his bed.

With a roll of his eyes, Draco chuckled and opened his curtains, walking toward his Dark, Italian friend.

“Good, though I would have to drag you out of there. Actually, for you I still have a right mind to do so, but I’ll save that for another date.” The teen grumbled.

“As if you could get through my absolutely magnificent charms.” Draco retorted, a teasing smirk on his handsome face.

Blaise just snorted and speed up, quickly entering and exiting the common room. They walking in mostly silence, only making a few comments about the people around them, and laughing quietly at their own jokes. Right as they got to the Great Hall door, the pair ran into one of the last people Draco, or Blaise for that matter, wanted to see right now.

Potter.

He looked just as frazzled as always, his dark locks in disarray, and his alarming eyes a vortex of worry, not to mention his obvious lack of sleep. He stopped and looked between the two, before turning towards the door and starting to reach for the handle. 

Draco smirked,’ too easy,’ he thought.

“Awe, not even a “hello”, eh Potter?” He said, quickly scanning the other, waiting to see how long before he-

“Not today, Malfoy. I don’t have time for the likes of you, thanks.” Potter said, his voice acid, yet tired. With that he walked through the door he had already opened slightly. As he walked through it, Draco grabbed it and quick leaned forwards to mutter a quick ‘Watch yourself, Potter’ in the spectacled boy’s ear before saunter over to the Slytherin table.

Blaise was already there, along with Pansy and Vincent. They were talking in hushed whispers, only stopping when Draco reached the table. He raised a eyebrow and looked at each of them.

“By all means, don’t let my presents stop you from whatever you were talking about,” He quipped before starting to put food on his plate.

“Darling don’t be that way. Though I doubt you’d be worried about it,” Pansy replied, a small smile on her pink lips.

“Well now you’ve gotten me curious,” Draco muttered, “please, do tell me more.” He quickly stole a glance over by Potter’s group. They were talking in hushed whispers, but he noticed Weasley staring at him and raised an eyebrow, making the redhead frown and say something to Potter.

“Draco! Are you- ah, now I’ve got you attention. Did you hear me? I was saying, I figured out who my soulmate is.” Pansy half yelled at him, wavering her arms frantically.

“An I,” Blaise stated with a overdramatic wave of his right hand, “was asking her who it was. You know that she has been wanting to know forever.”

“Oh, yes…So who is it, Pansy Dearest?” Draco asked, occasionally taking a bit of his meal.

“Granger,” Pansy stated, making Draco snort and Vincent choke on his eggs.

“GRANGER?!” Draco yelled, catching the attention of his fellow Slytherins, the Golden Trio, and not to mention the tables between them.

Potter looked curious, as if waiting for him to finish, but quickly looked at Granger, and muttered something to her. She was still starring at him, the Weasel on the other hand, looked angry. His face was bright red, as if even saying the witch name was a crime. And it was just her last name at that.

“Got something to say, Potter?” the blond asked over the noise of the Great Hall.

The other teen shook his head and frowned, only getting up and walking with the rest of his friends to his first class of the day. Draco followed him with his silver eyes, a questioning look on his face before he shrugged and turned back to his breakfast, which had gone cold by this time. No use in letting Potter’s unwillingness to socialize get him down…not that how Potter acts affected his mood any.

 

Timeskip

 

Draco opened the door to the library and and made a B line for the section marked “Soulmates”. He set the book back in its original place and frowned. He heard a groan on the other side of the bookcase and glanced back, slowly peering around the self he found himself face to face with Potter. Or face to back that is, as the raven haired boy’s back was facing him. He looked to be having trouble with his work. Their potion project if he was to guess. 

Draco smirked and took a step forward, only for Potter to hear him and quickly turn around look at him. Or he would have, if not for the that fact that he didn’t think to look were his ink pot was, and is he didn’t now have ink all over his hand.

“Great Malfoy, now look what you’ve made me do,” Potter growled, “help me clean it up.”

“Yeah, as if id actually do that you-” Draco was cut off as Madame Prince came over then, glaring at the both of them.

“Look at the mess you’ve made, clean it up. The both of you, Now!” She ordered, and Draco listened in fear of getting kicked out of one of his favorite places.

“I can’t believe you, Potter, “Draco muttered as he started to clean up Potter work,” getting me in trouble and- “ 

He finally glanced at his hands. They were covered in in, as is he had dunked his hands in a cauldron of the black substance. 

“I thought you were going to help, Malfoy.” Potter spat, looking over at Draco, only stopping once he was right in front of the other boy. 

The Avada Kedavra eyed boy stopped short and looked at his counterpart’s hands, then he slowly looked down to his own. Both were covered in the same ink stains, both black as midnight. He spared a look up at Draco, and blushed before looking away.

Draco, on the other hand, couldn’t believe it and rubbed his hands, as is trying to rub away the stain. When it didn’t disappear, he blushed and looked up at Potter again before stepping back slowing before quickly away from the library. Away from Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco confronts Potter, awkwardness ensues.

“Him! Why does it have to be him!?” Draco shouted into his pillow, “Ugh, what am I going to do with myself. I mean, nothing has changed, but…now he knows. Now I know.”

He sat sat up and looked around, running a milky pale hand through his hair. The Malfoy Heir frowned and shook his head slightly before wincing.

“Ugh, I’ve given myself a headache,” He grumbled, standing up and walking out of his dorm, “I’ll have to go see Madam Pomfrey, see if she can give me some dreamless sleep potion as well. Now that would be bloody brilliant.”

He quickly walked out into the common room, ignoring the few stares he got with his sudden entrance and made his was the the infirmary in record time. He pushed open the door and stopped once he actually looked around him. There in front of him stood Potter. Why was it always Potter?

The boy in question looked a bit uncomfortable, which normally Draco would normally gloat over, yet he could barely look at him.” Why did it have to be you,” the blond whispered,” it’s always you, no matter what I do or where I go. What so special about you?”

Potter just raised an eyebrow and tilted his head slightly, a light smirk. The Bastard.

“What are you talking about Malfoy? So what, you got ink on your precious, pampered skin? Big deal, you act like I should actually care about that. So, why are you so worried?” The raven haired boy questioned.

Draco stilled. Oh, shit shit shit. Potter was raised by muggles, of course he didn’t know what this meant.

“I take it that it’s important, yeah? Well, go on, shock me, please.” Potter muttered.

He gulped and looked away, taking a slight step back. Why was he acting like this? Normally he’d be exuberant to communicate with Potter, causing Potter's his tan skin to flush a nice pink. He bit his lip and sighed.

“Let me see your hand,” Draco finally replied, reaching out,” I won’t bite, I promise.”

“What? Why?” Potter questioned, unease evident on his face.

“Scared Potter?” the blonde taunted, and the reaction was quick. Potter shoved his hand towards Draco, looking as if Potter were asking for his hand. Ha, as if…

The youngest Malfoy took his hand, mildly interested at the contrast between the two of them, their skins matching as if made for each other. Which, incidentally, that was quite true. Draco looked up to see Potter looking a bit pink, and while he seemed as if he would rather have a quaffle to the face, the raven haired boy didn’t seem to be trying to escape his grasp.

Draco blinked and gathered his surroundings and tugged on Potters hand, walking over to his stuff and sifting through it, yet not letting go of the other boy’s hand. Finally, he found what he was looking for, a small inkpot that he kept with him in case of emergency. Pulling it from his bag, he also opened the side pocket and took out a, everlasting quill.

“Okay, Potter, don’t freak out, just watch.” Draco muttered, and summoned his courage to to at the other boy. Potter seemed interested now, and looked as if the fact that the two of them were holding hands, which was obviously exactly was happening, was the last thing on his mind.

Draco quickly opened his inkpot and and dipped his quill in it, holding it for a few seconds and then turning his body towards Potter. He pulled potter towards him, sliding his thin fingers over smooth, caramel skin, almost caressing it. He positioned the quill and was about to let it hit home before Potter stopped him with a cry of protest.

“Oi, the hell are you doing? How is this going to show me some big secret, Malfoy?” The teen hissed, slightly tugging his wrist.

“Just watch will you? I promise that you will understand everything after this.”, Draco replied, tugging his wrist back.

He quickly started to write, and Potter watched in confusion. That is, until Draco pulled up his sleeve and Potter watched in wonder as a single word appeared on his delicate skin. Soulmate Draco watched the other teen looked between their wrists, before a blush covered his cheeks and he opened his mouth but faltered, seemingly at a loss as to what he should say.

“M-malfoy…are you saying that…that you..I….I mean that we-“ Draco cut him off.

“Are soulmates, yes,” he stood and walked towards Potter, stopping right in front of him,” scared yet, Potter?” 

“I don’t believe you! There’s no such thing as soulmates, if there was then surely I would have known!” Potter chocked, his eyes wide and his breath coming quick. He sucked in a breath, and looked close to hyperventilating. 

“Is that so? And who would have told you, mummy and daddy? No, I didn’t think so.” He taunted, mostly trying to calm Potter down, or rile him up, he didn't really care at this point. It worked well as the raven haired boy spun around and squinted at him suspiciously.

Instead of disputing, however, Potter just looked kind of defeated and walked over to one of the infirmary beds, sitting down and running his fingers through his messy hair. Draco took this moment to think over his options, he could try to console his mate or he could walk away and save himself. His feet moved on their own accord, and he found himself kneeling in front of Potter, he wasn’t actually sure what to say. How do you console your enemy of six years after he learns that you are destined to be together?

 

His answer was soon found when Potter looked up at his through his fingers. He looked vulnerable, but that was quickly changed as his jade eyes looked up and found Draco’s own steely gray ones. The looked at each other at if in a trance and Draco felt himself getting lightheaded and dizzy, as if Potter was stealing his oxygen.

“Show me everything you know about soulmates, Malfoy.” He said with finality, and Draco could only follow.


	3. A Wolf In Sheep's Clothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco only has one soulmate, right?

Draco turned and briskly walked to the library, all the while explaining what he knew of the subject, which wasn’t much.

“Soulmates are very private, only to be spoken with by members of the family or the soulmates themselves. A soulmate never changes, even if a timeline is altered, as with the use of a time turner.” Draco recited from one of the few accurate books on soulmates, The myths and truths of having a Soulmate.

Potter stayed quiet for the most part, only nodding. Draco thought this to be odd and briefly wondered if he was well. Speaking of which…

“Potter?”

“Yes, Malfoy?”

“Why, exactly were you in the infirmary, pray tell?”

“I just dislocated my shoulder.”

“You what?!”

Draco turned and looked at his Potter, dare he think that, with a look of utter disbelief. Yet Potter seemed fine?

Seeing Draco’s inquisitive and confused look Potter rolled his viridian eyes before responding.

“Well it’s fixed now, I was actually just about to leave before you arrived. Speaking of which, why have we stopped?”

“Because we are already here of course.” Draco stating, moving to the side so that Potter could see as well. Potter colored before walking past Draco into the library, and if the blond followed the movement of Potter’s arse then sue him. It was a nice arse after all. Draco shook his head before entering as well.

Once inside, he saw Potter standing there, looking at if he would rather be anywhere else. Nodding at him to follow, Draco walked toward the section entitled “mates, soul”. He scanned the shelf before grabbing the book he wanted, the one he himself read upon to become more knowledgeable about the subject. And while Draco could have told the other the other male everything he needed to know, he felt that it would be best if Potter did some reading, as he probably never did without the professors forcing him to. Potter took the book from him, examining it with a careful expression.

“Bloody hell, it’s not going to bite you Potter.” Draco mutter, a little exasperated at being in Potters presence for so long, especially when the other had yet to say anything. What surprised him, however, was the dark yet neutral look Potter gave him. Draco barely resisted the urge to shiver, and wondered if there was more to Potter than meets the eye.

“Thank you, Malfoy,” Potter said, yet Draco could not tell if that happiness was true or not,” I’ll read this, but I hope for your sake rather than mine that you aren’t lying to me.” Then Potter was off, leaving Draco rather perturbed and more than a little curious, yet that always seems to be the case when Potter was involved.

-

Draco, for his part, didn’t see much of Potter after that, and when he did the young man seemed to be rather busy, and secluded. Once, his gaze had fell on Draco, soft and unnerving, just watching him. The blonde could only wonder what had caused this change, yet at the same time Potter didn’t seem to feeling like telling, instead he left dinner about 15 minutes before it was over every night.

And Potter’s business was Draco’s business as far as the blonde was concerned. At first Draco was at a loss to do, but then he came up with a plan. He would follow Potter and get information that way. What could go wrong, right? Oh if only he had known how wrong he was.

-

He waited, and waited until finally Potter stood and excused himself from the Gryffindor dining table. Draco waited only a moment more so as to not attract to much attention before doing the same. As he stepped out the door, Draco barely had time to catch the messy hair and flow of black robes. He followed behind Potter, noticing at once that there was a startling difference between the Potter his friends saw, the Potter he saw that day, and the once he saw now. The change was so strong that Draco almost forgot the task at hand before shaking his head and following. The walked, until finally they stopped at a place Draco knew well from his sixth year, it was the girl’s bathroom that he had broken down at before Potter attacked him. 

Draco briefly wondered what it was that Potter was doing before a hiss escaped from the raven’s mouth.

“Parseltongue” Draco thought to himself, surprised. He briefly remembered something about the skill involving Potter a few years back, but couldn’t remember the scene well.

The Malfoy heir had to suppress a grasp when the sink opened to revel a dark hole. Potter seemed pleased and slid down it without a second thought. Draco on the other hand was less than amused, he just watched Potter speak an ancient and thought to be dark language that Salazar Slytherin himself spoke, not to mention a dark lord out for blood. 

Draco thought out all his options before moving from the doorway in which he hid, there was no way he would pass up an opportunity such as this. Without much more thought, Draco took a few more steps toward the hole before he slid down it. It wasn’t uncomfortable per se, but it definitely wasn’t something he would like to experience again, but it he was to see what Potter was up to, he just might have to. 

Draco landing ungracefully on a hard floor with a groan. The stone was cold and was not a good place to land, yet what exactly was he expecting? A soft pillow fortress to catch him as if he were a vulnerable infant? Not exactly, yet what he found wasn’t much better than the floor.

In front of him was a large room with obvious Slytherin interior, large column stood proudly on each side of the room, and a faint green light seemed to radiate throughout the room. Yet what Draco found most intriguing was the statute of Salazar himself, which was mostly blocked from his view by two figures that stood in front of it, one of them being-

“Hello Malfoy,” Potter said, loudly enough that Draco could hear, “how nice of you to join us.”


End file.
